The Adventure's of Lee
by A0D
Summary: The Story of Lee Hemlock and his Team as they handle ghosts of there past and fight the newer monsters of the present as well as have fun times in-between. Read about the general silliness and chaos that surrounds Lee and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

_'Sigh I really need to get paid more for fighting these idiots'_ Thought Lee as he walked into the ring making sure his mask is secure.  
"Steve this is going to be an amazing match between the champion vs. the mysterious Silent mask" said one of the announcer's.  
"Indeed it is Bob, their both undefeated, the champion known as the Tank known for his semibalence Toughness and a large aura as well as huge muscles making it almost impossible to hurt him."  
Said Steve the second announcer catching his breath.  
"VS. the Silent Mask who seemly appeared out of no where he destroys his opponents mercilessly without using his aura or semibalence."  
Said Steve after he caught his breathe.  
The Tank was a really big guy in red short's while Lee was wearing blue jeans, a longsleeve black shirt, and his mask.  
"Fight!" said the referee in a deep voice.  
"Such a small opponent, you know what I'll give you a handicap, I'll let you hit me anywhere you want before we start." said the Tank.  
_'Overconfidence can lead to failure, I'll hit him just hard enough so he can learn his mistake.'_ Thought Lee.  
Lee then throws a light jab into his rib and jumps back swinging his hand back and forth.  
"dogh, I think I underestimated you, a mistake I won't repeat" said the Tank as he was recovering from the blow.  
_'Felt like I punched a wall what is this guy made out of steel and roids?_' thought Lee.  
The Tank then proceeds to charge toward Lee drawing his fist back into a wild haymaker.  
"You left your self open." said Lee as he dodges under the wild haymaker jabbing his other rib.  
The tank almost instantly recovers grabbing Lee by his hair tossing him like he's a rag doll.  
_'Oh crap'_ thought Lee as he was tossed correcting himself in the air so he lands on his feet.  
The Tank charging after him, Lee putting his elbows down to his ribs as the Tank starts to try to wrap his arms around him.  
"Ohhhhhh, The champion is going to use his his specialty the Hermen Suplex!" Shouted Steve.  
_'His specialty? Yep I'm going to be a dick and use his own specialty on him'_ Though Lee as he pushed his arms out, breaking free swirling around behind the Tank.  
Wrapping his arms around him and jumping, flaring his aura to shoot out his feet like he was a rocket till there both high in the air.  
"THE MASK JUST GOT AWAY FROM THE TANK AND IS NOW DOING A FLYING HERMEN SUPLEX TO COUNTER, AND IS USING HIS AURA FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!" Shouted Bob at the top of his voice jumping out of his seat.  
Lee flaring his aura again to make it so they rocket toward the concrete ground, Smashing the Tank's head into the the concrete.  
Rolling off the Tanks unconscious body and on to his feet dusting himself off and double checking to make sure he didn't kill the guy.  
_'Good he's not dead time to collect my money'_ Thought Lee as he went to collect his money.  
'_Impressive'_ Thought Ozpin leaving to follow the Mask.  
"38...39...40... you know if you want a autograph you could ask me instead of stalking me" said Lee counting his money.  
"My apologizes I don't want an autograph, just a bit of your time." said Ozpin.  
"Very well then" Said Lee putting his money into his pocket.  
"I would like for you to attend my academy beacon" said Ozpin drinking from a mug.  
"Sounds interesting, But I would like to take a look at it before I decide" said Lee  
"Fair enough Mr. Lee, You can come inspect it during the first day of the year, Now I shall take my leave then" said Ozpin leaving.  
'How does he know my name, that probably means he knows more...great' Thought Lee.  
Lee finally reaching his apartment plopping down onto the arm chair turning the TV on.  
A commercial for the Bunny Drums energy drink just finishing. "The power of a bunny" said the TV showing a picture of a bunny flexing one arm and holding the energy drink it's advertising in the other.  
'Things are going to get interesting' Thought Lee turning the TV off and going to sleep.

_**I decided to try my hand at a OC, But I'm still pretty new to this so don't be too harsh with the reviews, Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I Do Not Own Rwby, All rights to it belong to Monty Oum_**

_'I hate riding in airships'_ Thought Lee on his way to beacon  
Wearing a similar outfit he wore when he first met Ozpin minus the mask has been replaced with heavy glasses so you can't see his eye's.

"Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knee's" the voice coming from some blond chick behind me.

_ 'Just ignore that chick seems like she would get on my nerves if I were to tell her to keep her voice down...I wonder what beacon will be like'_ Thought Lee as he stood next to the trashcan.  
The news report screens began talking about the criminal Romen Torchwick and the White Fang disruptions.  
'Wonder if their is a reward for information on Torchwick' thought Lee when Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the screen

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch." said Goodwitch introducing herself.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and the training to protect are world." said Goodwitch before disappearing from the screen.

_ 'That blond kid don't look so good I think I should move away from the trash can'_ thought Lee moving to the other side of the airship.  
_'Good thing I moved that kid vomited, and well lets just say not all of it is in the trashcan, some of it got on the blond chicks shoes.'_ thought a grossed out Lee.

A few minutes later the airship docks and starts letting students out.  
The kid who threw up eailer was rushing to another trash and vomiting in to it.  
_'Poor guy'_ Thought Lee as he was the last one to get off the airship.

'Wow drama on the first day' thought Lee watching the scene from a distance after getting of the airship.  
"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" said the girl in all white.  
"uhhh..." said the girl that looked like red riding hood.  
"Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." said the mean chick in white.  
_'If that's all dust from the Schnee quarry she's probably Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee then.' _thought Lee.  
"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lighting, energy!" said Weiss Schnee.  
"She shouldn't be swinging that around...Boom!" said Lee right as red sneezed causing a explosion.

_ 'For the future heiress she's not the brightest crayon in the box, Well that was interesting, But it's time for me to go find Ozpin though'_ thought Lee leaving. Reaching the headmaster's office and knocking on the door to enter.  
"Come in" said Ozpin taking a sip from his mug.  
"Rather interesting place you have here Mr. Ozpin." said Lee as he entered.  
"Indeed, what are your thoughts of becoming a one of my staff under the guise of a student." Ozpin getting straight to the point.  
"From your offer, I take it you've done your research on me then?" said Lee.  
"Indeed I have Mr. Lee or should I call you Endor?" said Ozpin.  
"Lee is fine." said Lee sighing.  
"Very well, Although I would wish to see the skill of the True Warrior of the 4 kingdom's" Said Ozpin taking a sip out of his mug.  
"That's reasonable enough, How do you want me to prove myself then?" said Lee.  
"I shall have you do initiation after all the other students are done. This is a staff scroll allowing you access to information on all students as well as access to all rooms at beacon." said Ozpin handing me the device.  
"Well then till that time I shall be exploring the grounds then." Said Lee leaving to explore the ground's  
'Ozpin is a rather intriguing man' Lee thought as he finished exploring the grounds and headed to the ceremony.  
"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin starting his speech.  
_'Surely his speech isn't going to be boring.'_ Lee thought listening intently.  
"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."  
_'I agree with that.'_ Lee thought nodding his head in approval.  
"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finshing his speech and exiting the stage.  
"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." said Miss Goodwitch taking over for Ozpin.  
_'That was a grand speech if I must say so myself.'_ thought Lee heading to the roof eat a box lunch he prepared ahead of time.

**A few hours later.**  
_'I rather sleep on the roof if it's going to be this packed.'_ Thought Lee as he was entering the ballroom later that day.

_ 'I like vomit boy's Pj's everyone is probably jealous.'_ Thought Lee laughing internally heading to the roof to go to sleep.

**_Hello Reader how you like the story so far, Please Review and give me your thought's._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Don'T Own Rwby, all rights to it belong to Monty Oum.**_

"Ugh time to get up" said Lee getting up putting his thick glasses on noticing a bunny fanus hiding behind the door on the roof.  
"Hello, may I help you" said Lee dusting himself off.  
"Eep!" said the bunny fanus running away.

'Well that was weird' Lee thought heading to the men's bathroom to let nature do its course.  
"I can't believe we have been at beacon for a full 24 hours, not that I thought were get kicked out or anything, you're the perfect student and I'm well I'm me" Some girl said.  
'Why is their a woman in the men's bathroom' Thought Lee as he went to wash his hand's.  
"Today's going to be quite eventful." said Lee as he left the bathroom and went to find a quiet place to watch initiation.

Lee entering the armory just in time to see vomit boy get pined to the wall by a spear.  
'I guess I'm going to have to find a different spot' Thought Lee doing a 360 to head back to the roof.  
Lee sitting on the edge of the roof pulling his scroll out to watch the students initiation.

'That's the chick on the Pumpkin Pete cereal box and she's a dick to tree's' Thought Lee watching her smash though several trees.  
"Wait did she just pin him to something again? Hope she's not some of stalker" Said Lee as he was watching, suddenly switching to a different camera.  
'That's the loud, annoying blond chick fighting two ursa and... Ouch, I just learned two things about her, one, she's a dick to tree's as well and two, don't mess with her hair.' Thought Lee.  
Lee now switching cameras again to see Red riding hood cut down a tree.

"Why is everyone being a dick towards tree's today?" wondered Lee watching the rest of initiation till the end.  
'I guess its time for get ready for my initiation' Thought Lee as he fell back off the roof disappearing right before hitting the ground. Lee appearing at the launch pad's from out of no where.

"Thought Ozpin would be here to watch" said Lee seeing that only Miss Goodwitch was there.  
"The Headmaster is currently informing students of their team's. I will be the one to grade your performance" said Miss Goodwitch.  
"Ok same rules as normal students?" Lee asked.  
"Yes" said Miss Goodwitch readjusting her glasses.  
"Ok. BANZAI!" Said Lee as he went flying.  
"Ahhh shit" Said Lee as he land's on top of a Beowolf Alpha in the middle of a Beowolf pack smashing the Alpha's skull.

Due to the confusion and the sudden death of their Alpha the Beowolves begin to run away.  
"Well that didn't turn out like I planed at all, But it works." says Lee until noticing the Deathstalker and a Nethermore that was drawn to the panic.

"Oh come on I would of rather dealt with the pack then this." said Lee cursing his luck. The deathstalker now charging at him at full speed.

"Discord!" Shouted Lee as a purplish pink bow staff with a spear head on one side and an axe head on the other appears in his hand. Lee charging at the deathstalker jumping up and driving the axe deep into the Deathstalker killing it.  
"That's one." said Lee pulling the axe spear out of the dead Deathstalker.

Lee going over to the stinger, cutting it off and placing it on the head of the Deathstalker. "Fore!" Shouted Lee as he swung Discord like a golfclub hitting the stinger causing it to fly straight into the Nethermores mouth and into its throat killing it.

"I didn't expect that to happen... I amaze my self sometimes." said Lee as he walks toward the temple.  
'The black king chess piece that's a rather cool relic.' Thought Lee as he disappears all the sudden.  
Reappearing at the launch pad's next to Miss Goodwitch.  
"Done." Showing the chess piece to Miss Goodwitch.  
"Very Good." She said taking the chess piece.  
"Now if you excuse me, I have to go get my stuff from my apartment." Said Lee as he was leaving.

**_Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed, The quick release of this chapter was do to the lack of any "Meat" in the story so far and sadly this chapter is only the appetizer and a few other chapters will be released soon. Please Review and comment._**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate having to wake up." said Lee as he starts his day.  
Lee having his private own room due to the fact that their was not enough people for him to be on a team and the fact that he work's for Ozpin.

The room being rather plain with a dresser, a desk, bed, a fully stocked bookshelf and the most interesting thing about the room being the mini fridge.  
Lee went to the bath room and did his normal morning routine shower, brush teeth, and get dressed for the day.

'Damn outfit is a little too big, I'll have Ozpin get me a smaller outfit' thought Lee putting on his real thick glasses when their was a knock on the door Answering the door to see Dr. Oobleck holding a folder in one hand and a mug in the other.  
"I'm sorry if I awoke you. But the headmaster has a job for you." Said Oobleck taking a drink from his mug.  
"The details are in the folder, you are to head to the objective after Professor ports class." He continued handing Lee the folder before speeding off.

"Guess I'll read this while walking to class" Thought Lee outloud as he walked to Professor ports class.  
Taking his seat in top left corner in Professor Ports class finishing reading the details for the job Ozpin has assigned him, just in time to watch a group of rush is barely missing the tardy bell.  
_'That was close, luckily for them they made it'_ Thought Lee as Professor Port starts speaking.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many name's, But I merely refer to them as prey. haha" Said Professor Port.  
_'I hate this class already'_ Thought Lee rubbing his temples.  
"Waah... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdom's are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world" said Professor port.  
"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in, Huntsman, Huntress's kik kik." He continued.

_'Does that count as sexual harassment?'_ Thought Lee as Professor port directed the kik kik to a blond chick she in turn just rolled her eyes.  
"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world!" said Professor port.

"Aaaaa yeah" said some random kid.  
_'Sit the fuck down...dumbass'_ Thought Lee looking at him.

"That is what you are training to become, But first a story a tale of a young handsome man. Me." continued Professor port going on and on.  
_'Fuck my life...'_ thought Lee as he decided to go to sleep.

"Finally it's over" Said Lee waking up after class is dismissed heading to the job site.

Two hours later at a Airship port Getting off a Private Airship a young good looking man in a black suit and glasses with black hair going only to his shoulders the same length as Lee's hair walks up next to Lee.  
"Vincent Zamora, A member of the band Lost Hearts, as well as a major stock holder, holding 38% of the Schnee company's stock as well as decent portions of other major company's. So how you been?" said Lee smiling slightly  
"It's a pleasure to see you as always, Lee" Said Vincent showing no emotion and readjusting his glasses.  
"I didn't know you knew Ozpin" said Lee walking next to Vincent to the car.  
"If you went to any of the party's you were invited too, You would of meet him a lot sooner." Replied Vincent still showing no emotion.  
"Eh, But most of the people that go to them parties are just stuck up snob's that can't do anything without their money." Said Lee taking his glasses off and putting them up as he's getting into the car.  
"Your eye's are as unique as always." Said Vincent trying to get off the topic of the snobs by referring to Lee's Left light blue eye and his Right Red eye.  
"Yeah, I know your jealous of them." Answered Lee sitting next to Vincent buckling his seatbelt in.  
"Driver, you may want to put your seatbelt on" Said Vincent pulling out a book after buckling in.

**13 minutes later.**

A garbage truck rams the front of the car Lee and Vincent are in.  
Several masked people appearing out of no where outside the wreak.

"Can I have them?" asked Lee opening his door putting a mask on.  
"Very well, Just don't kill any of them." answered Vincent not looking up from his book.  
"No promises." Said Lee as he went to get out of the car only to be pulled back in by his seatbelt.  
"Seatbelt." Said Vincent calmly still reading.  
"Shut up and keep reading" Lee shot back glaring before undoing his seatbelt and getting out.

_ 'Alright let's see what we got. 1 sniper, 4 swordsmen, 2 spearsmen and 3 men with mace's. I was hoping for more.'_ Thought Lee.  
Lee charging in as they all start attacking him, Bullet's whizzing past him as he grabs the hand holding the sword of a swordsmen.  
Punching him in the stomach with his free hand tossing him behind him still moving forwarding dodging to the side of a spear grabbing it, and pulling the wieldier an striking him in the throat with his free hand twirling the spear so he can throw it, throwing it in to the barrel of the sniper's gun.

"Horror, Terror." shouted Lee as Two black and red pistols with their slides being blades appear in his hands.  
Lee then proceeding to shoot the remaining opponents weapons out of their hands, then letting the clips of the guns slide out and tossing them up into the air.  
Clapping his hands making two new clips, one for each gun appear tossing them up hitting the bottom of them with the backs of his hands making them slide to their gun twirling the gun into his hands.

"Now, you all may pick up your weapons, But if you do your lives are forfeit." said Lee his voice getting deeper and more sinister with each word and his aura coming out like a waterfall in reverse having aura rain down everywhere.  
Lee then proceeds to back to the car.

"Done, now lets get out of here." said Lee.  
"Good, and was all that at the end really necessary?" Replied Vincent placing a bookmark and closing his book.  
"Yes, yes it was" Said Lee as Vincent gets out of the car.

_'I should of killed them, they totaled the damn car, now we have to walk all the way there.'_ Thought Lee walking to the objective with Vincent.

**A couple hours later. **

"Finally were here." Exclaimed Lee.  
"Indeed, Now I have business to attend to, so I shall take my leave." Said Vincent.  
"See you later then." Said Lee leaving to report mission success. 

_** I'm updating at the speed of a speeding Oobleck. Joke, Joke. I'm not that good.  
A little more foul language, But who wouldn't want to curse after listening to Peter Port's lectures.**_

_**The new OCs (this one and the one's that will be introduced in following chapters) personality's will be based off the members of Rwby, Just you let you all know, Try to guess which OC is based off which member of Rwby.**_

**_Hoped you enjoyed reading. Please review and offer your thoughts good and bad._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do not own RWBY, But I do own the OCs**_

_'Idiot...Does He even know how to fight?'_ Thought Lee watching Jaune fight Cardin for class. Lee's scroll goes off silently.  
_'Ozpin wants me to meet up with someone else then proceed to liberate a child experiment lab and free the children'_ Thought Lee leaving silently and going down the hall. Lee turning the corner and leans up agenst the wall with his arm's crossed, a moment later a bunny fanus turns the corner. She stops for a moment then trying to avoid eye contact and keeps going. 'She seems familiar' Thought Lee as he heads to leave beacon.

**2 hours later at a bar.**

"I figured it would be you" Said Lee sitting next to a long, tall, and handsome male that put male model's to shame with long crimson hair and eyes wearing blue jeans, a black ferdora, a black long sleeve, fingerless gloves and big black boots.  
"You know this is all Vincent's doing." Said the crimson haired male. "Yeah I know Cyril" Replied Lee.  
"Sooooooo, what's the job?" Asked Cyril. "Really? You would of got a folder giving you the details that you should of read." Replied Lee holding his head. "Why should I read it if I know I can get you to explain it to me?" said Cyril smiling.  
_'I'm not even going to bother to tell him off'_ Thought Lee explaining the job. "Well then let's go" said Cyril finishing his drink and getting up.  
Lee getting up and following him outside.  
"Were not going to be rid-" Said Lee only to be cut off by Cyril. "Yep, do it like a badass or not at all." Interrupted Cyril smiling.

Lee and Cyril walking up next to a black and crimson bike. _'I was hopeing to do this quietly too...'_ Thought Lee holding his head. Cyril gets on the bike and starts it then puts on a mask that looks exactly like Lee's. Lee getting on the bike after he's done putting his mask on holding on to Cyril tightly. Cyril goes full throttle racing down the road at insane speeds.

** 3 hours later at a top secret lab**.

Lee and Cyril come flying off a cliff going through the 2nd story window of the lab and keep speeding though the hall's on the bike. Cyril does a wheelie in the hallway driving down through the other sides window down onto the ground and keeps going till we go through the entrance before turning the bike and round in one sharp turn and stopping.  
"Think we got their attention?" asked Lee making a joke and getting off the bike.  
"Not sure, want to do that again to make sure?" Asked Cyril getting of the bike. "Sure." replies Lee. "Really?" Asked Cyril getting his hopes up.  
"...No." Said Lee.  
"Aww, well looks like we have company." Said Cyril pointing out the approaching force's.  
Lee cracking his neck and knuckles while the front of Cyril's boots open up and go the side's revealing a small barrel, Cyril rolling his shoulders.  
"Can we kick their ass to the beat of a song?" Asked Cyril. "Not this time Cyril." Replied Lee as the approaching forces open fire.  
They both dash forward dodging gun fire like it's nothing knocking out 5 men before a bullet fly's into Cyril's ferdora.  
_'Oh shit they shouldn't of done that.'_ Thought Lee. "YOU BASTARD!" Yells Cyril as bodies go flying into the air due to Cyril charging into them, they all hit the ground knocked out minus the guy who shot Cyrils hat.  
Cyril then proceeds to break the guy's leg's who shot his hat, then begins to torture him.

Lee proceeds to pull out his scroll calling Ozpin. "Yes?" asks Ozpin taking a drink from his favorite mug.  
"Mission complete, send a clean up crew." said Lee leaving as scream's are heard in the background.  
_'I almost feel bad for that guy'_ Thought Ozpin and Lee at the same time.

_** Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed reading so far, **_  
_**I will continue to update weekly or earlier if I am bored,**_  
_** Also a couple of honorable mentions of this chapter.**_  
_** 1: No one wants to get their ass kicked to a beat of a song.**_  
_** 2: Don't mess with Cyril's hat...Please. **_  
_**3: The wheelie in the hallway was unnecessary. **_  
_**This is Probably my favorite Chapter. **_  
_**Please Review and give me your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"You have one unread message" Said Lee's scroll as lee was checking his scroll.  
"You are to head to Schnee Laboratory 626 meet with the head researcher and test their new experimental product." Said the message left by Ozpin.  
_'Lab 626, Ain't that Maxwell's lab?'_ Thought Lee getting ready to leave.  
**A couple of hours later in Lab 626.**  
"Hello, I'm here as Beacon's representative." Said Lee talking to the desk attendant.  
"Yes, we were informed of you coming, take the hall wall all the way down then take the elevator all the way down then follow the hallow all the way down to the double door's" Said the attendant before hitting a button  
"Dr. Valentine, Beacon's representative has arrive." said the attendant only to be answered with the sound of a crash.  
Lee heads to the lab, ignoring the crash.

"Welcome." Said a man in a black shirt and pants with a white labcoat with brown messy hair a little shorter then Lee's with raccoon ears.  
"Maxwell you haven't been inhaling dust again have you?" Said Lee smiling.  
"That was only once and you know it." Said Maxwell glaring.  
"Still never thought you would end up as a researcher, Even If you are the foremost expect on dust." Said Lee.  
"I wanted to help create, Not destroy, not anymore, were no longer in war my friend." Replied Maxwell looking at the ceiling and closing his eyes.  
"We Were only children at the time, But even so we are still responsible for are actions." Said Lee.  
"True, But sin's like skeleton's are so very hard to hide." Said Maxwell looking at Lee now.  
"On another note why didn't you become a researcher? You are the foremost expert on Aura." Maxwell continued.  
"Can't stand being locked up in a room all day without anything else to do, but to look at papers and do experiments, also before I forget what's this test product thing all about?" Said Lee.  
"We... Ok, I managed to make artificial Grimm using dust, mind you I'm not done getting all the bugs out of the A.G, Artificial Grimm yet so the Grimm are weaker then the original." Replied Maxwell.

"So, why the hell am I here then?" Asked Lee.  
"Your job is to protect me, you dolt. I'm the only one who knows how to make the Artificial Grimm. If information to make A.G got in the wrong hands they could form armies from dust." Said Maxwell.  
Maxwell going over to a desk picking up two daggers with a long cord on the bottom of each connecting them together with a dust cylinder in the middle.  
"Principium et Finis, I'm surprised you still have your weapon." Said Lee taking his glasses off.  
"Leo wouldn't forgive me if I got rid of it."  
"Oh so your keeping it for Leo then~" Said Lee teasing.  
"Shut up you insufferable dolt, we should be lea-" Said Maxwell only to be interrupted by an explosion on the other side of the complex, after a few second the doors fly open and men pour though them.

"Ass kicking time." Said Lee as he and Maxwell rush forward taking out any and all force's that came thorough the door.  
"They're Monsters." Said a man trying to crawl away out into the hall a few seconds later, but only to be pulled back in as the door's shut all of the sudden.  
"Get ready men, they're coming" Said the leader, the group that stayed behind all pointed their guns at the door's.  
A second later the door's go flying knocking everyone ether to the side or knocking them out.  
"FIRE!" Yelled the Leader as soon as he got back on his feet. All men that were able to fire began firing into the room.  
"Wonder when they're going to realize that we were right behind the door." Said Lee as they ran out the building taking out any forces in their way.  
"No Idea, personally I think they should feel the wrath of Maxwell Valentine, But this is more important." Replied Maxwell.

"Give me your lab coat I'm going to distract them and give you the chance to get away they probably have the entire area surrounded." Said Lee.  
"I don't think that will work, But I will humor you." Said Maxwell giving Lee his labcoat.  
"Trust me it will work take the route along the sea. That should be the safest bet." Said Lee running off with the labcoat on drawing enemy fire.

**13 minutes later**

'I lost them, that should pull them away from the coast." Thought Lee. Gun fire is heard coming from the dock.  
"Damn it, they must of figured it out." Said Lee running to the dock.  
Lee arriving at the sea and running across the water only to see cut in half airships come flying at him.  
"OH SH-" Said Lee till he was interrupted by the airship half hitting him in the face knocking him into the water.  
After a few seconds Lee swims up to land only to have his scroll go off.  
"Hello? I'm sort of busy at the moment." Said Lee to his scroll. "I'm to inform you that has arrived at Beacon." Said Miss Goodwitch from the scroll.  
"Ah, ok good over and out." Said Lee ending transmission.  
_'So I just got hit in the face by an airship for no reason...Wonder who cut the ship in half then.'_ Thought Lee heading back to Beacon.

_**Hello Readers, hope you enjoyed reading, Please review.  
One more chapter till I Release a Special chapter and I release the background story.  
To The Readers of Adventures of Lee, If there is one flaw in the story it's that it don't get interesting till later on in the story, Main reason I'm going to post Specials.,  
Also To the Readers of The Everyday Life of Dr Oobleck, please submit questions for the nest chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Month's later.**

_ 'Hopefully that's a good job haven't had anything interesting for a while now.'_ Thought Lee answering his door.  
"You have a visitor in the kitchen." Said Miss Goodwitch.  
_'The Kitchen, Yep it has to be him.'_ Thought Lee grabbing Discord and heading to the kitchen.  
"I'll be done in a minute." Said a Voice in the kitchen as Lee entered the lunch room.

Lee sitting down at a table trying not to drool from the amazing scent coming from the kitchen.  
"NORA!" Said a guy wearing a green outfit chasing a hyperactive girl.  
A second later several female's and a blond male enter the room as well.

"Something smells good" Said the blond chick "If you all want you can stay and eat." Said the person in the kitchen hearing what she said.  
"I think were just take you up on that offer." Replied the blond male his stomach growling.  
"Ain't you vomit boy?" Asked Lee.  
"I was hoping people would forget about that. The name's Jaune, Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it." Said Jaune making Lee chuckle alitte.  
"Could be worse you could be like Craterface over here and blow a hole in the school." Said Lee pointing at the red riding hood wannabe.  
"Hey! I 'almost' blew a hole in the school. By the way my name is Ruby." Said Ruby.  
"Well, it wasn't entirely your fault it's more Miss Schnee's fault." Said Lee.  
"How was it my fault?" Asked Weiss glaring at Lee.  
"Shaking around that thing of dust wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do especially when dust was flying out of it." Said Lee.  
"I-" Started Weiss till she realized Lee was right.  
"I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Lee, Lee Hemlock." said Lee adjusting his glasses.  
"My name is Yang, I'm Ruby's sister." Said the blond chick.  
"I'm Blake" Said the girl with black hair and a black bow in it and was holding a book in her left hand.  
As Blake was introducing her self the person in the kitchen came out with a bowl of cream with a whisk in it under his left arm and in his right hand a plate of cookie's placing the plate on the table.

"I'm almost done give me a few more minutes" Said the male with a red tshirt and some blue jeans with medium brown hair and brown puppy ears and tail, standing as tall as Ruby giving off a childish air.  
"Ok, take as long as you need Leo." Said Lee as Leo went back into the kitchen.  
"My name is Lie Ren." Said the boy in green after he got the hyperactive girl to the table.  
"My nom inom nommph Valkernom" Said the hyperactive girl stuffing her mouth with cookies.  
"Nora, Don't speak with your mouth full." Said Ren.  
"I take it your name is Nora Valkyrie?" asked Lee.  
"Yep" Said Nora after swallowing.  
"How did to you mange to get that from her speaking with a full mouth?" Asked Ren.  
"A Really lucky guess." Replied Lee honestly.  
"My name is Pyrrha Nikos" Said the red haired girl in armor  
"I am finished." Said Leo coming out of the kitchen with a cart with food on it.  
"Grilled salmon kebabs, grilled lemon chive potatoes, fried rice Quinoa style and for the main course spicy roasted shrimp sandwich with chipotle avocado mayonnaise with a cilantro & quinoa soup w/ grilled shrimp, avocado & corn."  
"Let's eat" Said Lee after helping Leo set the table.  
"This is AWESOME!" Said Yang.  
"Are you some world class chef?" Asked Weiss raising a eyebrow at how good it is.  
"N-no, It's j-just a hobby of m-mine." Said Leo looking down partly do to him being shy and also the fact that he's not good with compliments.  
"Leo you still need to introduce your self, I'm sorry he's real shy unless he's talking about his interest or if he's cooking, but once he warm's up to you he's fine." Said Lee.

"M-my name is L-Leo Lostblood." Said Leo looking down as Ozpin enters the room to hear the introduction.  
"May I have some?" Asked Ozpin.  
"S-sure." Answered Leo.  
"Mr. Lostblood would you like to attend beacon as a student? With that being said you can also work at the cafeteria if your wish" Said Ozpin after finishing a sandwich.  
"Really?" said Leo his eyes sparkling.  
"Yes. You can bunk with Mr. Lee if that is alright with you." Replied Ozpin.  
"That fine, it's just like when we were kids." Said Lee.  
"Alright, I will go do the necessary paperwork, and also Mr. Lostblood you will have do to initiation if that is alright?" Said Ozpin getting ready to leave.  
"That fine." Said Leo as Ozpin left.

"Look at you hot stuff not only did you get a job you were also accepted into beacon two years early." Said Lee patting Leo on the back.  
"He's just like my sister she got accepted into Beacon two years early as well." Said Yang after stuffing her face.  
"So, What's your weapon Leo?" Ruby asked her eye's sparkling.  
"It's something like the weapon behind Lee, It's name is Discord, though that one over there is a cheap copy of my precious cause Lee wanted to see what it's like using my weapon, Mine has a Sniper Rifle barrel in it" Said Leo as he teleported the real Discord into his hand.  
"I use my semibalence to get rid of the need of a clip and a ejector" continued Leo now showing the difference's being that half the spearhead is on the left and to the right is the other half and in the middle was a barrel sticking out.  
"The barrel that sticks out isn't out enough to interfere with combat and-" Continued Leo before a Ding sound interrupts him.  
"Oh, my cupcake are done." Said Leo going into the kitchen.  
A few second later, Leo come out with peanut butter and chocolate chip cupcakes with a cream frosting.

"Discord, is a rather morbid name for your weapon." Said Blake.  
"My brother named it for me, He said he named it that because of the-" Said Leo only to be interrupted by Lee this time.  
"Leo why don't you show it off to them with initiation." Said Lee trying to end Leo's weapon rant. "Ok, I better go get ready for it then." Said Leo his smile gleaming leaving to get ready for his initiation.  
"Phew, Once you get him going on weapons it's almost impossible to get him to stop, well we should get ready to watch him." Said Lee to the group as they left together to watch.

**42 minutes later.**

Leo was sent flying from the launch pads, he used his semibalance to teleport to the ground and walking to the temple.  
The temple being surrounded by a Small beowolf pack.  
Leo letting out a small grin before teleporting in the middle of the group cutting almost all of them down in one big swing.  
Shooting all the others, but one. Leo tosses Discord into the last beowolf.  
Two Ursa come out of the forest and start charging at Leo.  
Leo Responds by teleporting in front of the two ursa teleporting two C4 charges and tossing them in each ursas face teleporting away when they explode.  
Grabbing the Relic and Discord, he teleports back to beacon.  
"IN DA FACE!" Yelled Yang laughing after watching the explosion.  
"Well, that was fun to watch, I'm going to go get a bed from storage for Leo. See you all later." Said Lee walking off.

_**Hello readers, hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**_

_**The Next Chapter is going to be a Special chapter that has no real effect on the story and Also I will begin releasing my background story for my OC's. **_

_**And a personal shout out to my now favorite artist hearts-and-pins.**_


	8. The Adventures of Lee Special Tombraider

"So you want us to get some sorta relic here?" Asked Cyril as they stood outside a temple of some sorts.  
"Yes, I've even taken the time to come here and help." Said Vincent.  
"Yeah, I rather not go first." Said Lee taking his glasses off.  
"I'll go first, no silly traps are going to stop me." Said Cyril rushing into the temple.  
"I bet he lasts 5 minutes." Said Lee  
"I was going to say less then 3." Said Vincent smiling ever so slightly.  
4 minutes later Cyril was floating down the river to the left of the temple.  
"Let's try that again." Said Cyril swimming back to land and rushing back in the temple.

"Want to bet money now?" Asked Lee smiling.  
"No thank you." Said Vincent wiping his glasses.  
3 minutes later Cyril is floating down the river again.  
"One more time." Said Cyril going back in the temple.  
This cycle repeated its self 3 or 4 more times till Lee stopped Cyril from going in.  
"How about I go in now?" Said Lee.  
"Fine, You go in then, I would of got the relic sooner or later." Pouted Cyril.  
"Or destroy the temple in a blind rage." Said Vincent adjusting his glasses.

Lee enters the temple and see's that all the traps have been used and makes his way deeper into the temple.  
"This is too easy." Said Lee reaching the relic.  
Lee takes the relic and the pedestal sinks into the ground.  
"Welp there goes my perfect record." Said Lee as a boulder coming rolling after him.  
"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, MOVE!" Shouted Lee running as the boulder gains on him before getting out of the way just in the nick of time right outside the temple entrance. "You good?" asked Cyril earning a glare from Lee.  
"You all hear that?" Asked Vincent just before motorcycle flies out of the sky landing and going forward, stealing Cyril's hat and the relic.  
"Oh no you didn't" Said Lee and Cyril in sync running after it.

"Poor biker, hope he knows he just pissed off two people that can run faster then humanly possible. I better go make sure they don't kill him." Said Vincent giving chase like a ninja.  
The Biker turn's his head and see's Lee and Cyril giving chase causing him to gun it, Then the boulder from earlier appears out of no where.  
"HOW!?" Shouted Lee still running.  
"I don't know, you sure you didn't throw a pebble into any water recently?" Asked Cyril smiling slightly.  
The boulder hits a tree and bounces off of it, heading in the other direction.  
"It will be back." Said Cyril making a joke.  
The Biker stops just ahead into a group of people with a few cars.  
"They chased me all the way here." Said the biker.  
"Look at this boy's looks like we got some playthings to play with." Said the biggest man there.

_'How stupid can you be, you would think the fact that we just chased a motorcycle down on foot would raise a few flags._' Thought Lee.  
"Give me my hat and the relic, or I'll beat a mutherfucker down with another mutherfucker." Said Cyril as Vincent arrives.  
The Men laugh at that comment.  
"I've grown rather fond of this hat." Said the biker putting the hat on.  
_'Oh no._' Thought Vincent and Lee at the same time.

Cyril rushes forward grabbing the biker by the ankle and pulls him up sending his hat into the air only for it to land back on Cyril's head. Cyril swings the biker like a club into another guy knocking him to a tree.  
The biggest guy try's a wild haymaker, but Cyril twirls dodging it and slams the biker into him. The remaining men began to run, only to be chased by Cyril holding the biker up in the air by the ankle behind him.  
"Come back here and let me beat you with this prick." Said Cyril giving chase.  
A couple minutes after Cyril beats down the group with the biker.  
"Can we leave now?" Asked Lee.  
"Yeah, I feel better." Said Cyril as the three walked to Vincent's car.

_**Hello Readers hope your enjoyed reading.**_  
_**Lost Heart the background story will be coming out soon.**_  
_**I'm still accepting Idea's and Questions for The Everyday Life of Dr. Oobleck.  
Please review and tell me how I did.**_


	9. the Adventures of Lee Special Fishing

'Who in dear lord is knocking at my door at this time at night.' Thought Lee getting out of the bunk bed that Leo made and answering the door.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep gentlemen, But we have someone in are protection and would like you to be their escort's for their stay at beacon." Said Ozpin.  
"Who is it." Said Leo sleepishly rubbing his eye.  
"It's just the head master go back to sleep, I'll inform you about what this is about when its time to get up." Said Lee his eye's seemingly shining in the dark.  
"Ok~" Said Leo before plopping his head back down on to his bed going out like a light.  
Lee exits the room silently shutting the door behind him.

"So who's going to be bunking with us." Said Lee.  
"That would be me." Said Maxwell as he turned the corner.  
"And Why does the Dust King need escorts?" Asked Lee.  
"It's mostly so the public don't get involved." Replied Maxwell.  
"That's your excuse? If your going to feed me lies, you should give me something better then that." Said Lee  
"But I think I know the real reason. So it's all good. Ozpin you can give him the grand honor of a tour at this hour though." Continued Lee before going back in his room and going to sleep.

**Later That Morning.**  
"So Maxwell is going to be staying with us? It's going to like old times" Said Leo smiling as Lee explains what happened.  
"Just without your brother and Vincent." Said Maxwell walking with them into the courtyard.  
"So? You needed help with carrying dust right?" Asked Lee.  
"Yes, to the room that Ozpin is letting me use for experiments." Said Maxwell arriving at the location where men are unloading case's full of dust wit the Schnee company logo on them.  
"Why is there the Schnee company logo on these cases?" Asked Weiss who was walking toward them.  
"Because it's Schnee company dust." Answered Leo innocently.  
"I mean why are they here." said Weiss as she snapped at Leo.  
"Now now, No need to snap at him like that snow angel~" Said Cyril walking up to the group.  
"Big Brother." Exclaimed Leo hugging his brother.  
"If you must know Miss, my research for the Schnee Company." Said Maxwell trying to calm Weiss down.  
Leo teleports all the cases into the lab.

"Excuse me, I have to go organize everything." Said Maxwell leaving.  
The group splitting up with Lee, Cyril and Leo Leaving together.  
"So what should we do now?" Asked Cyril in the hallway to the dormroom.  
"I heard theirs a new acupuncture place in town, we could see what that's about." Said Lee.  
"I don't trust people that do acupuncture, they're backstabbers." Said Cyril smiling causing Lee to facepalm.  
"Hey guys, What's up" Said Ruby walking up to the side of Leo with Weiss and Yang right behind her.  
"Oh hey Ruby, not much trying to figure out what we should do today." Replied Leo.  
"Were trying to think of something to do as well." Said Yang.

"What time is it?." Asked Cyril.  
"It's time for you to get a watch." Said Yang smiling.  
"Oh, I have a watch I lost it. I was going to look for my missing watch, But I could never find the time." Said Cyril grinning.  
That earns a groan from the group.  
"Nice one by the way, I'm Ruby's sister Yang." Said Yang putting her fist out.  
"I'm Leo's Big brother, Cyril, Cyril Darkhunter. You don't look anything like your sister, are you related by blood?" Said Cyril fistbumping Yang's fist.  
Yang and Cyril kept talking with an occasional pun.  
"Great, Now I have to deal with two of them." Said Lee and Weiss in sync earning a chuckle from Leo and Ruby.  
"So, any idea's on what to do today?" asked Lee.  
"How about we go fishing? I can cook the fish we catch for dinner." Said Leo.  
"Alright, lets go fish." Said Lee messaging Ozpin and Maxwell about where they were going.

**Later in a rental fishing boat.**  
"I Will out fish you all." Said Lee.  
"If you Keep acting like that I might have to reel you in." Said Yang putting bait on her hook.  
"Oh, so your going to HOOK up then." Said Cyril casting his line.  
"Yep, I'm going to cast him out." Said Yang smiling.  
"The Line will break, I'm too big." Said Lee smiling with his glasses reflecting sunlight off of them.  
"That was a good one." Said Cyril laughing.  
"Help, Help, Help!" Shouts Leo as a fish drags him into the water.  
Ruby extend's her arm out pulling Leo up back into the boat.  
"He's the catch of the day." Said Yang and Cyril at the same time.

The Fish that pulled Leo into the water pops its head out of the water and starts attacking the boat.  
"Well, someone's a little fishy." Said Cyril as the boat rocks.  
"Now is not the time for any of your pun's Cyril cause if you haven't noticed were under attack by a Grimm fish." Said Lee.  
The Grimm fish swims away only to swim back toward the boat jumping into the air taking Cyril's fedora and some of Yangs hair.  
"YOUR DEAD!" Shouted Cyril and Yang, both of them jumping into the water after the fish.  
"Did they just jump into the water?" Asked Ruby.  
After a few seconds the Grimm fish is thrown onto the ship dead as Yang and Cyril get back on the boat.  
"Well, that was something new." Said Lee.

**After a few hours of nothing biting**  
"I think your scared them all away" Said Leo.  
"Nonsense, You just need to communicate with them." Said Cyril smiling.  
"The beat way to communicate with fish is to drop them a line." Said Yang smiling as well.  
"Can't you go a week without a pun Yang?" Asked Weiss growing aggravated  
"Seven days without a pun makes one weak." Said Cyril.  
"Time to head back." Said Lee trying to end the madness.

_**Hello Readers hoped you enjoyed reading.**_


	10. the adventures of Lee ch8

**1 week later**.  
'Why? Why do I have to listen to this.' Thought Lee sitting though another class of Professor Ports.  
"That's all for today students, class dismissed" Said Professor Port.  
'YES, FINALLY!' Screamed Lee in his head going outside the classroom to meet up with Leo.  
Leo exiting the room while talking to Ruby about weapons.  
"Worse class ever." Said Lee joining the two.  
"Oh come now, it's not that bad." Said Leo.  
"Then my friend you are a much stronger man then I." Said Lee holding Leo's shoulders earning a small chuckle from Ruby.  
"So It's already been a week, how you been adjusting to Beacon Leo?" Asked Lee.  
"It's real fun" replied Leo with a soft smile on his face.  
"That's good to hear" Said Lee before stopping and looking at a group of girls around a single guy.  
"Big Brother." Said Leo smiling and waving.  
"I'm sorry ladies, But I must bid ado." Said Cyril leaving the group of fangirls and hugging Leo.  
"How's my little brother been and who's your friend." Said Cyril smiling.  
"My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." Said Ruby introducing herself.  
"Ah, Hope you've been nice to my little brother he can be a little shy. Oh how rude of me to forget to introduce myself. I'm Cyril Darkhunter." Said Cyril.

"Everything aside how did you get here? Thought your bike was towed and you can't get it back till you pay the fine." Said Lee raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Vincent gave me a ride, he said he needed to talk to you anyway and if their is a single scratch or dent on my bike their will be hell to pay." Said Cyril closing his eyes and clutching his fist.  
"I better not keep him waiting then." Said Lee as he went off to the library.  
'Lets see he's probably in reading in a corner.' Thought Lee checking the corner's of the library.  
"Hey Blake, have you seen a guy in a suit wearing glasses." Asked Lee.  
"He ran off due to fangirls just a second ago, he used some sort of smoke bomb to get away." Replied Black not looking away from her book.  
"Vincent come out." Said Lee.

Vincent walks out from around the corner of a book shelf with one hand in his pocket and in the other a book.  
"I'm in need of a escort and everyone is busy." Said Vincent putting a bookmark into his book.  
"And you don't want Cyril to be your escort cause it's private. Right?" said Lee.  
"You are correct." Replied Vincent adjusting his glasses.  
"Well, Let's tell Leo and Cyril were leaving then. They're probably chilling in Mine and Leo's room." Said Lee.  
Lee and Vincent head to the dorm room.  
"Have you ever teleported into a wall?" Asked Ruby as Lee and Vincent enter the room.  
"Yes, I have it sucks." Answered Leo.  
"Were Leaving, what you want to do Cyril." Asked Lee.  
"I want to hang with my brother for a little while longer so I'll just walk back." Replied Cyril.  
"Got ya." Said Lee as he and Vincent were leaving.  
A hour later as a Kindergarden school.  
'A School?' Thought Lee putting his mask on before they entered the building  
"Ah, Mister Zamora is here children." Said the teacher to the children they in turn replied with yay's.

"Hello Children, I've brought a new book and a friend today." Said Vincent with a soft smile on his face.  
"Who's your friend and why does he have a mask." Asked a child.  
"Why, I'm a super hero. That's why I have a mask." Said Lee getting in to a lame hero stance.  
"I bet Mr. Zamora could beat you up." Said several children at once, causing the teacher to chuckle a little.  
"Now now, children shall we begin reading so we have time for snack time." Said Vincent smiling from the childrens comment earlier.  
Vincent Began reading Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf to the children.  
"Looks like we have company, want me to deal with them?" Asked Lee whispering into Vincents ear.  
"No, I shall personally send them off." Vincent whispered back.  
"I brought cookie's and milk for snack time. Let me go get them." Said Vincent leaving the room.  
"Ok, Children let's Surprise everyone hide, I'll keep watch." Said Lee.  
All the children hiding in various parts of the room.  
Vincent exiting the building to only have men point gun's at him.  
"You will come with us if you don't want anyone to get hurt." Said a man.  
In a blink of a eye Vincent threw kunai into each and every gun rendering them ineffective.

The air getting heavy all the sudden and the ground breaks in a spider web pattern around Vincent, his aura lashing out at the ground around him.  
Vincents face was showing only one emotion: Rage.  
"No, You will leave NOW!" Said Vincent in a terrifying voice.  
What ever them men were feeling right then was replaced with fear and luckily for them they did the smart thing, they ran for their lives.  
Vincent then making a plate of cookie's and a gallon of milk appear in his hands turning around and entering the school.  
"Here he comes" Whispered Lee.  
Vincent entering the room as the children pop out and say surprise.  
"Oh you all scared me." Said Vincent acting startled smiling softly.  
Vincent putting the milk and the plate of cookie's on a table, clapping his hands making plastic cups appear on the table.

"Now, Mr. Super hero and I must go." Said Vincent much to the dismay of the children.  
"AWWW, can't you stay a little longer." one of the children said.  
"No, But I'll be back next week." Answered Vincent smiling softly.  
"Oh, you learned a new trick, teach me how to do it some time?" Said Lee pointing at the ground.  
"No." Said Vincent getting in the car.  
After several moments of silence  
"So reading to child-" Said Lee only to have Vincent cut him off.  
"If you tell anyone I will make sure the rest of your life will be nothing, But torture and misfortune." Said Vincent ultimately silencing Lee.


	11. Bad day part 1

"HELP ME!" Said Lee running from a group of women.

"Poor Lee." Said Leo sitting in a tree watching Lee suffer.

"So why is Lee running from a group of women?" Asked Cyril sitting next to Leo.

"I'll have to tell you the whole story." Said Leo.

**4 hours ago.**

"LEEEE!" Yelled Vincent entering the dorm room though the window.

"What ever it is I didn't do it." Replied Lee.

"I got bored yesterday a decided to visit the website Cyril is always on and found out that people are making crappy copies of my story." Said Vincent.

"What? You mean Ninja's of Love?" Said Lee before Vincent spin kicks him through a wall.

"Yes and if you mention it again I'm going to kick you across campus." Said Vincent popping his head though the hole in the wall.

"Your paying for repairs Mr. Hemlock." said Ozpin standing of Lee taking a drink from his mug before walking away.

"So what do you want me to do about it Vincent?" Asked Lee as Leo turned the corner and joining the two.

"Find them...and ...make their life...miserable." Said Vincent before returning to his normal state of showing no emotion.

"I can't just ruin their life like that, It's not nice." Said Lee getting up as Vincent enters the hall way.

"Then help me take them off the site." Said Vincent as they walked down the hall.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Asked Lee.

"I don't know, help me think of a way." Said Vincent.

"And why do you care?" Said Lee pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because their horrible rip offs of my story." Said Vincent.

"Is that Dr. Oobleck covered in custard?" Said Lee as they turned the corner seeing Oobleck walking ( Or what ever he does) down the hall.

"...Yes...yes it is." Said Vincent confused.

"Let's just forget what we just saw." Said Lee.

"Agreed." Nodded Vincent readjusting his glasses.

"So any way why should you crap about crappy versions of the smu-" Said Lee before Vincent forced his head into the wall.

"Owwww...um hi ladies..." Said Lee panicking because Vincent smashed his head though the wall of the girls locker room and his head was stuck.

"NOT THE FACE!" Shouted Lee as one of the women punched his face knocking his head free.

As soon as Lee's head was free he fled for his life as several of the Dress women exit the locker room.

"Get him!" Shouted one of the women pointing in Lee's direction.

**Back in the present.**

"And that's why Lee is running for dear life...wait, never mind they-oh ah eh are legs suppose to bend that way?" Said Leo.

"Think we should go over there and help him?" He continued.

"Nope." Said Cyril watching in awe at Lee's suffering.

"Yeah, your probably right, I'm sure he'll live." Said Leo.

_**Hello readers hope you enjoyed reading.**_  
**_Lee's friends are mean and screw you too Vincent I think I did a good job writing Ninja's of Love.  
Do to lack of time I haven't been able to update any of my stories.  
Please Review and leave your thoughts._**


	12. Boulder part 1

**Team JNPR version**

"WHY ME!" said Lee running from the boulder from the temple on beacon's campus.

"That looks fun." Said Nora running up to the boulder jumping on top of it running backwards so she don't fall.

"NORA!" Said Ren chasing behind the boulder

"Is that a boulder?" Asked Pyrrha confused.

"Yeah..." Said Jaune confused.

"Someone help me!" Screamed Lee running

"Wait. wait don't run towards us!" Shouted Jaune turning and running away as Lee leads it to them, Pyrrha just steps out of the way.

"I'm Sorry!" Shouted Pyrrha to Jaune.

"Look's like your girlfriend ditched you." Said Lee running.

"She's not my girlfriend, besides she would deserve some one better." Said Jaune running as they both turn the corner.

"Really, cause I-wahhh" said Lee tripping and rolling back to his feet the boulder seemingly homing in on them.

"Nice save." Said Jaune impressed.

"I got lucky and why is this thing still following us." Said Lee.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee." Shouted Nora having fun.

"Nora! Get off of that boulder." Shouted Ren trying to get her off of it.

"Alright Ren." Said Nora jumping off with her grenade hammer smashing the boulder into little pieces.

"Were saved!" Exclaimed Jaune hunched over trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah were sav- what...in...sam hill." Said Lee confused as the Boulder seemed to fix it self.

"I think we should move." Said Jaune equally confused.

Lee and Jaune walks to a slope and watches the boulder.

"No...no no no no crap." Said Lee running away as the boulder rolls towards him defying gravity.

"WHAT HOW?" Said Jaune turning around and running.

"More like why!" exclaimed Lee almost getting hit by a spear that jerks Jaune way from Lee pining him to a wall.

"What!? Oh come on follow him, not me." Said Lee turning his head to look at the boulder.

Thank you!" Said Jaune as Pyrrha run's up to him.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Said Pyrrha worried.

"HELLO! Aren't you forgetting something!" Exclaimed Lee as he circled around.

"So um idea's on how to stop that thing?" Said Jaune.

"It seems to be chasing Mr. Hemlocks aura, if he was calm I'm sure he would notice that, but I guess it's hard to be calm when you have a giant boulder chasing you." Said Ozpin coming out of no where.

"Crap crap crap crap its getting faster." Yelled Lee turning the corner and doing a short wall run jumping tp the roof of a building

"Impressive, although its going to damage the school now." Said Ozpin uncaring.

"Phew, I highly doubt Indieann Hones has to worry about boulders repairing them selves to chase you down." Sighed Lee as he sat down.

A few moments later the Boulder comes through the wall.

"Ok, I'm aggravated now." Said Lee as he summons a little aura in his leg and Spartan kicks the boulder his foot getting stuck in the boulder.

"Oh fudge muffins!" Exclaimed Lee as the boulder rolls over him and goes off the roof.

Lee uses his semibalence and makes the boulder safely land on the ground.

"Come on come on doh." Said Lee as the boulder rolls over him again and spinning him around again.

"I feel bad for him." Said Ren walking up to Jaune and Pyrrha with Nora.

"How does that happened?" Said Pyrrha watching in awe.

"Think we should help him?" Said Jaune in awe as well.

"Nope." Said Ren and Ozpin at the same time.

Lee still trying to get him self free as he finally succeeds and does a backflip off the boulder turning and running away from it as it changes direction.

"Need a hand Lee." Said Cyril running up to him.

"Please!" Shouted Lee as Cyril freezes the boulder into place.

"Finally, I've been running away from that thing for the past 5 hours." Said Lee sitting down on the ground.

"Mr. Hemlock I wish to inform you that you are responsible for all the damages to the school caused by that boulder." Said Ozpin taking a drink from his mug.

Lee falls back with a 'Why me?' expression on his face.

**_Hello readers hope you enjoyed reading.  
I will do version for teachers team Cdrl and team Rwby as well.  
Why not just put them all together you ask because I am lazy I will once there all posted though I will remove the chapters and update with just one chapter.  
If you haven't read my star stories Don't Look (Don't look is Rated M) and The Everyday Life of Dr. Oobleck._**


	13. Chapter 9

**A few weeks after entering Beacon**

"Mr. Hemlock, you have a letter." Said Miss Goodwitch handing Lee a opened envelope.

"Ozpin, going though my mail now? Hope he knows it's all in code." Said Lee after seeing who it was from.

"Yes, Ozpin wants you to see him as soon as possible as well." Said Goodwitch leaving.

'All of this is a bad sign' Thought Lee reading the letter and walking to Ozpin.

"If I may, may I inquire about what your letter is about?" Said Ozpin.

"It seems fate isn't going allow me to be apart of your story my friend." Said Lee.

"The skeletons in my closet and the ghosts of my past are aligning against me and approaching fast." He continued.

"Ah, I shall give you leave then with the guise of it being a mission." Said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good, I'll be back...maybe." Said Lee leaving waving his hand.

"Should I form a team to help him sir?" Said Glynda.

"No, the Team would just get in his way besides he already has a team." Said Ozpin turning around and looking out the window.

"Now any error I make will cost me dearly for we just lost are safety net." He continued.

Lee head to his dorm room and changes his outfit to his causal wear being a normal dark colored T shirt with a grey golf cap and black sunglasses  
that are designed to cover his eyes more then normal glasses and some black half-fingerless gloves.

"Time for the hearts to be found and to beat again." Said Lee leaving Beacon.

**_A couple of minutes later arriving at a bar._**

"There all in the back minus Leo he's adjusting everyone's gear and I also got you all plenty of ammo and I've got my best man looking for  
information as we speak." Said the bartender picking up a glass.

"Thanks George your the best." Said Lee before sensing people massing outside.

"Darn tooten I'm the best now get in the back were handle the rats outside." Said the bartender cleaning the glass.

Lee goes into the back room to see Maxwell, Cyril and Vincent all sitting at a table.

"It's seems these guy's are desperate if there attacking this place first thing." Said Vincent.

"Or crazy and suicidal, I'm sure that even if it was the 5 of us to attack this place we would lose." Said Cyril.

"How I might loathe it he is right attacking here would just be a waste of man power." Said Maxwell as explosions are heard.

"The People in charge are corrupt while the soldiers who follow them are blind." Said Leo putting a lot of gear on the table.

"People just wonder aimlessly in the dark into someone give's them a light or they light the candle them selves'" Said Lee grabbing his gear it being only a sword, a special umbrella, a highly decorated pistol and boxes of special ammo.

"This pistol is different." Said Lee looking at Leo.

"Yeah, I sold the other one and made a upgraded version it looks the same as the old one though" Said Leo putting on a long sleeve black shirt with black pants.

"Did you reduce the recoil on it any last time I shot it I dislocated my shoulder." Said Cyril now wearing a similar outfit to Leo but the shirt is a tank top and he's wearing half-fingerless glove and of course his trade mark hat.

"No, it's actually got worse though I put in all the anti-recoil measures I could on it that wouldn't reduce the power too much." Said Leo.

"How much stronger is it?" Asked Lee.

"2000% at the least." Said Leo smiling.

"You gave him a gun that's 2000% stronger then a gun that can destroy entire buildings... really?" Said Maxwell glaring and wearing a Black Trench coat as well as black gloves.

"It does seem a wee bit over kill." Said Vincent wearing a Ninja's outfit and without his glasses.

"I also infused all are clothes with dust as well as repaired them so there special functions work better." Said Leo grabbing his weapon.

"Next time can you sew are symbols on them." Asked Cyril as the group finished arming them selves with Dust, ammo, and other things their need.

"Sure, I'll do it next time." Said Leo as the group exit the building.

"Aw, you didn't leave us any to warm up on." Said Cyril seeing that George and his men have already beaten down the attackers.

"Cyril, there will be plenty of fighting because it hasn't even began yet." Said Lee as the group head back inside to plan.

_**Hello Readers Hope you enjoyed reading please leave your reviews**_  
_**I Finally got around to working on the Main story, this is the chapter is basically season 1's beginning all the other chapters (not counting special's) were intro's sorta. (it takes place during the RWBY season 2 so no plot destruction unless someone from season one die's)**_


End file.
